<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tease by moonlight_jukebox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851564">Tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_jukebox/pseuds/moonlight_jukebox'>moonlight_jukebox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bratty Reader, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slight Dom!Spencer, Smut, Smutty Smut at that, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_jukebox/pseuds/moonlight_jukebox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has been teasing our good doctor for over 6 months now. What happens when she finally pushes him too far?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid &amp; Reader, Spencer Reid &amp; You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is the product of a request I got on Tumblr.<br/>It's set during Season 10 episode 17.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My life would be a lot easier if I didn’t want to fuck one of my co-workers.</p><p>I’m not even sure how this <em>happened. </em></p><p>Six months ago, it was my first day at the BAU. I was understandably excited. All those years of busting my ass through college, kicking ass at the academy, then crawling my way up the FBI ladder had all lead to this monumental first day.</p><p>And then I met Dr. Spencer Fucking Reid.</p><p>--</p><p>- <em>Six Months Ago -</em></p><p>
  <em>“Everyone, I’d like to introduce you to SSA Y/n Y/l/n; she is transferring over to the BAU from the white-collar crimes division.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man that I later learned was SSA Derek Morgan spoke first, his eyebrows rising in disbelief. "White-collar?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, come on. You think there aren’t psychopaths over there?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fair point, lil mama,” he said with a grin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After that, I met the rest of the team. The tiny yet mighty Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, the dashing and dapper David Rossi, and the bright and bubbly Penelope Garcia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>None of them are who caught my eye though. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And this is Dr. Reid,” Hotch had introduced. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I offered him my hand only to have it met with an incredulous stare. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“T-the number of pathogens transmitted in a single handshake is astonishing,” the man muttered. “It’s actually saver to kiss.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I mean, that could be arranged, Doc," I said, my tone even. "You're gonna have to get to the point where you can look me in the eye first.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rest of the team seemed delighted at the blush that blossomed on his face. I was more intrigued than anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dr. Reid didn’t look too upset </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>I had gone to him right after the briefing and apologized profusely. He had just ducked his head and said, “It’s okay. You should hear the way Garcia and Morgan talk.”</p><p>Then I heard how Garcia and Morgan talked.</p><p>They had this sort of weird flirty banter that sounded sexual to the untrained ear, but I realized on my first day that it wasn’t based on a romantic attraction.</p><p>It was based on a deep friendship between two over the top personalities. Garcia didn't really want Derek Morgan.</p><p>Especially not in the way I wanted Spencer Reid.</p><p>-- <em>Four Months Ago – </em></p><p>
  <em>“And what about you, Pretty Boy?” Morgan asked. “Any plans for the night?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reid nodded, his eyes lighting up. “There’s a documentary playing about the life cycle of fungi playing at the West End cinema tonight.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Morgan scoffed. “Man, we have got to get you laid.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spencer sputtered. “What-no-I. Morgan!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m just saying, kid. A film? On fucking funguses?” He scoffed. “I mean…you could at least go with a girl. Preferably a girl that would be up for givin’ you a little lovin’ later.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I swiveled around in my chair. “I volunteer!” I offered. “For the lovin', that is. Fungi creep me out."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Morgan smiled over at me. I think he was the only one who knew I wasn't kidding when I teased Spencer. Sure, watching him blush was fun, but I really was interested in him. But I just wasn't the type of girl he went for. Spencer liked sweet, innocent girls, and nobody would ever call me sweet or innocent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew what I had to offer, and I was okay with that. Doesn’t mean I couldn’t tease the cute guy at work. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why do they creep you out?” Spencer questioned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I raised one eyebrow at him. “…That’s what you want to ask about? Out of all the things in that sentence?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek laughed. “Ok, I give up.” He turned and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair. “I’ll see you two tomorrow. Have fun with your…whatever.” He flashed us both his signature gleaming smile before he walked through the double glass doors. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I heaved out a dejected sigh as I started to gather my things, stuffing them in my bag. I turned to look back at the Pretty Boy. His eyes were moving over me curiously. “I hope you have fun tonight, handsome. You’d have more fun with me, but…” I trailed off with a shrug. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you mean that?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My brows pulled together. “That you’d have more fun with me than watching a fungus movie?” I laughed, slinging my bag over my shoulder. “I’d hope so.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I shot him a wink and walked out the door. </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>Things continued in that similar pattern until we were called in on a case in Wisconsin. We had an unsub that was using a popular BDSM themed book to seduce women into bed…only to strangle them once they were at his mercy.</p><p>The dick head.</p><p>We’re supposed to sympathize with the unsub and try to humanize them so we can better understand their behavior, but I understood his behavior just fine.</p><p>He was a dick head.</p><p>I hadn’t even bothered to learn his name. All I could see was how fast is wife ran towards the ambulance where her daughter sat.</p><p>“Somethings got your panties in a twist,” Morgan teased as he bumped his shoulder against mine.</p><p>I just shot him a smile. "The only thing that has any effect on my panties is Dr. Reid, you know that." I didn't need to turn my head to know Spencer was blushing. After 6 months of playing this game, I could <em>feel </em>it.</p><p>Morgan smirked. “Well, he did just read that spicy book. Better watch out, y/n.”</p><p>“If only I could be so lucky,” I groaned, clasping my hands together in front of my chest.</p><p>Derek moved away from me and walked over to where Reid was sitting. “So, did you learn anything from that book, Pretty Boy?”</p><p>Spencer didn’t bother looking up from the file in front of him. “Nothing I didn’t already know.”</p><p><em>Well, that’s interesting. </em>I thought, grinning at him. "That's an image that'll keep me company tonight. Thanks, Spence."</p><p>The BAU's resident genius just rolled his eyes. Initially, I thought my flirting bothered him, but I knew him well enough now to see he didn’t mind my attention, he actually seemed to <em>like </em>it.</p><p>“Okay, Love Birds,” Morgan said with a sigh. “I’m heading out. I hope you two…<em>have fun.”</em></p><p>I wrinkled my nose at him. “Bye, Derek.”</p><p>Spencer closed the file in front of him, tossing it in an evidence box before opening another folder.</p><p><em>Hmm. </em>I walked around the table until I was directly beside his chair before I perched myself on the edge of the table. "Whatcha reading?”</p><p>Anyone else might think he was annoyed by my presence based on the huff he let out, but I saw his lips twitch.</p><p>“The coroner’s report,” he said dryly. “So, I can finish my case notes. You know, the case notes we <em>all </em>have to turn in.”</p><p>I tapped my index finger against my lips. “They sound familiar, but I can’t be sure, Handsome.”</p><p>Spencer tensed for a fraction of a second before his shoulders slumped the tiniest bit.</p><p>“Reid? What’s wrong?”</p><p>He didn’t lift his eyes from the paper. “It’s nothing.”</p><p>I sat more firmly on the desk and moved my leg until my thigh hit his hand. “Don’t ‘it’s nothing ‘me, Pretty Boy. Out with it.”</p><p>“Um,” he murmured shifting in his seat. “I just…when you say all that stuff. Are you joking?”</p><p>All I could do is blink at him in astonishment. “<em>What?</em>”</p><p>A blush started creeping up his neck. “I…I’m not good at social cues and…I don’t know when people are joking sometimes. Morgan says you’re not.” His tongue came out to lick his lips. “I always thought you were, but he’s not usually wrong about stuff like that.”</p><p>I sighed. His uncertainty tugged on my heart a little bit. “I’m joking unless you’re interested.”</p><p>His honey-brown eyes looked up at me. “What does that mean?”</p><p>“It means that if you’re not interested in me, then I’m totally kidding.”</p><p>“And…what does it mean if I am interested?” he breathed out.</p><p>“If you’re interested, then I’m not kidding.” I crossed my arms over my chest. “I never want to make you uncomfortable, Reid. I can tone down my comments if they bother you.”</p><p>“They don’t.” He turned his chair, so he was facing me more directly. “I just…I didn’t think that you’d be interested in me.”</p><p>I snorted. “Have you seen yourself? You’re hot, Reid.” He started shaking his head in denial which made me reach out and grip his chin between my thumb and index finger. “Your opinion doesn’t matter here, Pretty Boy. I think you are.”</p><p>Just then, both of our phones chimed, drawing our attention. Hotch had sent out a mass text letting the team know the plane was set for take-off at 7 am the following morning.</p><p>“Ugh, waking up that early to get on a flight is horseshit,” I hissed.</p><p>Spencer nodded, seeming to move on from our previous conversation. “We should get back to the hotel.”</p><p>I slid myself off the table, reaching out to ruffle his hair as I did so. “That’s not exactly how I envisioned the whole ‘your place or mine?’ conversation going between us, but all take it.” Grabbing the files, I started tossing them into one of the evidence boxes. “Let’s go. Oh, and I’m driving.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>I turned back to shoot him an incredulous look. “Because you drive like a grandma.”</p><p>--</p><p>After loading the file boxes in the back of the SUV, we made the 15-minute drive from the police station to our hotel. Reid wasn’t saying much, but I just assumed he was tired. He got quiet at the end of cases sometimes.</p><p>To my relief, we all got single rooms on this trip. It's not that I necessarily minding rooming with Callahan or JJ…it's just that I minded rooming with Callahan or JJ.</p><p>Reid and I walked side by side down the long hallway to our rooms. I was in 312, and he was in 318, meaning we were already nearing my room.</p><p>“So, you really didn’t learn anything new out of <em>Bare Reflections</em>?” I teased. “Did you have to read it more than once?”</p><p>He just sighed. “No, I didn’t learn anything new. And I had to read it twice.”</p><p>I nudged him with my shoulder. “Did you have to read it twice? Or did you just want to?”</p><p>Spencer made a noise of disgust. “It wasn’t because I wanted to, trust me,” he assured me. “That book was absolutely ridiculous. It says a lot about the state of female erotica if <em>that </em>is what’s popular.”</p><p>I clapped a hand over my heart right as we reached the door to my room. “The proper Dr. Spencer Reid talking about female erotica will definitely be front in center in my fantasies tonight.” My free hand came up to fan around my face. “I should start carrying a vibrator in my go-bag.”</p><p>In all the months I’d been teasing him, that comment was the furthest I had ever taken it.</p><p>I wish I would have taken it there sooner.</p><p>It was so out of character for Spencer to be aggressive he truly caught me off guard. One second I was laughing at my own joke, and the next I felt his hands against my shoulders, shoving me against the wall. My eyes widened when I looked up at him, but I didn't get a chance to ask him what he was doing before his mouth slammed against mine.</p><p>His kiss was bruising, but his lips were so soft against my own. The perfect contradiction, which also described the two personalities I was seeing of Dr. Reid.</p><p>“You have to stop fucking <em>teasing </em>me like this, y/n,” he growled against my mouth. “How much of this do you think I can take before I snap?”</p><p>I shifted my body against his. "Hopefully, not much more?" I teased, unable to control my giggle.</p><p>Spencer snatched my keycard from my hand, shoving it into the slot before turning the handle. “You’re such a brat,” he whispered, pushing me into my hotel room. “Do you have <em>any </em>idea how many nights I’ve had to lay awake in my hotel room thinking about what you’ve said? Wondering if you were <em>really </em>touching yourself while you thought about me?”</p><p>He kept pushing me back further and further into the room until the back of my knees hit the bed. With one gentle shove, I fell backward onto the mattress, not even getting a second to catch my breath before his body settled over mine, his pelvis nestled against the seam of my body.</p><p>“What?” He said, cocking one of his eyebrows up. “Now that I have you underneath me, I find out you’re all talk?”</p><p>“Hardly,” I whispered, leaning up to catch his bottom lip with my teeth tugging harshly. The sensation tore a moan from his throat while his hips rocked against mine.</p><p>His mouth sealed over mine in the next instant. Spencer's lips moving over mine while his hands began to roam over my body. Spencer's tongue licked against the seam of my lips demanding entry at the same moment his right hand came to rest at the base of my throat, his thumb running over my pulse point.</p><p>My hands tangled in his wavy brown hair while I ground against him.</p><p>Spencer broke the kiss, trailing his lips across my cheek until they brushed my ear. “You’re such a greedy girl,” he whispered. “You’re already trying to fuck me, and we’ve barely gotten started.”</p><p>I let out a shameless moan at his words, which only seemed to amuse him further. He lifted his body up on his knees to hover over me. Those long, beautiful fingers that I had admired more times than I cared to admit started moving over the buttons of my shirt.</p><p>“Tell me something,” he asked, while he worked to reveal more of me. “Were you teasing me? Or did you really lay in your bed and touch yourself while you thought about me?”</p><p>My teeth dug into my bottom lip. <em>There’s no right way for me to answer this question,</em> I thought.</p><p>Spencer sensed my indecision, but instead of being annoyed, my refusal actually seemed to make him <em>happy. </em>“You’ll tell me soon enough,” he murmured, pushing my blouse open. One of his hands cupped my face, urging me towards him. His lips ghosted over my own, teasing <em>me </em>for once. Goosebumps rose all over my skin when his fingers glided down my arms, removing my shirt from my body.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” His hands came back up my arms until they reached my shoulders, then they ghosted down my chest until he brushed over my breasts, his touch never quite firm enough.</p><p>“Spencer,” I whined, reaching behind my back to remove my bra.</p><p>One of his eyebrows lifted while he smirked at me. “What? Is it not fun to be teased, Y/n?”</p><p>“Bastard,” I hissed, tossing my bra across the room.</p><p>His fingers pressed against my shoulder, pushing me back down on the bed. He wasted no more time, his mouth moving down to my breasts. He kissed each tip before his tongue swirled around my right breast while his fingers moved against my left one.</p><p>“Okay,” I breathed. “Maybe you’re not a total bastard.”</p><p>Spencer smiled before I felt his teeth ghost over my nipple, causing my back to arch. He kissed down my stomach until he reached the waist of my pants. Those beautiful brown eyes met mine when his fingers reached the fastenings, looking for my constant.</p><p>I nodded eagerly, lifting my hips and kicking off my shoes to help him slide my pants and panties off my legs, leaving me completely bare under him.</p><p>I felt his fingers trail up my thighs, moving back and forth so slowly I was in agony. “Spencer, come on,” I pleaded. “You’re killing me.”</p><p>He parted my thighs, his eyes fixed on my pussy. “And you’ve been killing me for <em>six fucking months.</em>”</p><p>My head thrashed around against the pillows. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please…just…”</p><p>“Just what, princess?” he asked, his fingers gripping my thighs as he settled more firmly between them, his face now level with my sex. “What do you need?”</p><p>“Something,” I whined. “Anything.”</p><p>Spencer seemed to consider my words. “Hmmm. I could. If only you’d answer my question.”</p><p>In my lust-filled haze, it took me a second to remember what question he was referring too.</p><p><em>Goddamnit. </em>“You’re really going to make me say it?”</p><p>The tip of his index finger moved to run over my slit, careful to never part my lips. “If you want me to make your pretty pussy cum, yes, y/n. You have to say it.”</p><p><em>Double goddamnit. </em>I threw my arm over my eyes. “Alright, fine. <em>Fine. </em>I have, okay?”</p><p>He blew warm air against my wet heat. “You have what?”</p><p><em>I’m going to kill him. </em>“Fuck you, Spencer,” I seethed, pulling a chuckle from him that I <em>felt</em> against me. “I’ve…I’ve touched myself while I thought about you.”</p><p>No sooner had the words left my mouth than his fingers parted me. Two of his fingers brushed over my opening before sliding inside of me at the exact same moment his tongue flicked over my clit.</p><p>Both of my hands found their way back into his hair. “<em>Oh, my god.</em>” I was shamelessly grinding my hips against his mouth while his fingers continued to pump inside of me, curling ever so slightly.</p><p>My body was starting to curl upwards around the pleasure I felt tightening in my lower stomach. “S-Spencer I’m going to…<em>Fuck</em>, right there. Please,” I groaned out when his lips sealed around my clit, sucking with just the right amount of pressure.</p><p>My back hit the bed as my orgasm broke inside of me, causing my pussy to flutter around his fingers. I felt Spencer groan against me, his fingers still moving inside of me to draw my orgasm out. The sensations all became too much, causing me to push his head away from me.</p><p>He went somewhat reluctantly, removing his fingers from my still pulsing sex only to slide them into his mouth to clean them.</p><p>“Holy shit,” I breathed, my body sinking into the bed. “Oh my god.”</p><p>Spencer moved back over my body, pushing fly away strands of hair out of my face. Those brown eyes still blazed with his own arousal, but his expression was soft, almost tender. He pressed a kiss to my chin, then my right cheek, then my left, then the tip of my nose, then the soft area between my eyebrows. Those beautiful, soft pink lips placed gentle kisses to my eyelids before he found my mouth again.</p><p>This kiss wasn’t as hungry as before. The passion was still there, and I could feel how hard he was in his pants, but he seemed content to wait for me.</p><p>"You have too many clothes on," I muttered against his lips.</p><p>Spencer looked down at himself, laughing softly when he realized that I was completely naked, but he hadn’t removed any clothing. “Guess we got carried away,” he said, his lips quirking up in a small smile. “We don’t have to do anymore if you don’t want to.”</p><p>My eyes shot up to meet his, a very unladylike snort of disbelief was the only sound I made.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me? You think I’m gonna go this far and not fuck you?” I shook my head in mock disapproval. “Strip, Pretty Boy.”</p><p>He leaned down and pressed another kiss to the center of my lips. "Yes, ma'am."</p><p><em>Ma’am</em>, I thought. <em>I could get used to that.</em></p><p>Spencer stood beside the bed, his eyes watching me as he removed his cardigan, followed by his button-down. I hadn't expected his body to be overly scrawny by any means, but I was still surprised at the muscle definition he did have. His body was lean, and like everything else about him, fucking amazing.</p><p>“Come on,” I goaded. “Get to the good stuff.”</p><p>The man who had just given me the most intense orgasm of my life just shook his head while he unbuckled his belt. “You’re always going to tease me, aren’t you?”</p><p>I wrinkled my nose at him. “Who is teasing?”</p><p>Spencer shoved his pants down his body, leaving him in just his underwear. I could see the outline of his cock against his thigh, but his fingers hesitated at his waistband.</p><p>“Lay on the bed,” I requested. “It’s weird for you to just get naked. Even though I’m naked.”</p><p>He chuckled but complied with my request, positioning himself in the center of the bed while I rose up on my knees. I was running my gaze over his body hungrily, but he caught me off guard yet again when his hand cupped my face.</p><p>His thumb brushed across my cheek, his eyes never leaving mine when he said, “I’ve never met anyone quite like you before.”</p><p>I felt something warm blossom in my chest at his words. “Is that a good thing?”</p><p>“it’s the best thing,” he replied, bringing my face forward until our lips met again.</p><p>Our kiss was sweet at first, just the soft brushing of lips…until I decided to tease him again. Without warning, my hands shot out to tangle in his hair, tugging on it close to the root. His mouth opened underneath mine in a deep groan, giving me an opening to deepen our kiss. My tongue moved against his urgently, the frenzy that I thought my orgasm had sated within me roaring back to life.</p><p>Spencer broke our kiss, his hands moving down to remove his underwear. “I need you. <em>Now,</em>” he ground out. “Do we need-?”</p><p>“I don’t if you don’t,” I interrupted, swinging my leg over his hips. “Jesus Christ, Doc.”</p><p>He chuckled as he followed my gaze. “I’m sorry, am I not what you expected?”</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him. "You continue to exceed all expectations, Dr. Reid."</p><p>My hips hovered above his while he fisted his cock, lining our bodies up. Our witty banter ended the second I felt the head of his cock breach my opening.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” I groaned, slowly lowering myself.</p><p>Spencer’s hands were gripping my hips, his nails leaving crescent indents in my skin. “You’re so fucking tight.”</p><p>We both groaned when he bottomed out inside of me, my hips meeting his. His grip on my hips was <em>almost </em>bruising, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.</p><p>I started moving almost immediately, already lost in the feeling of him. Spencer’s hands guided my movements, his hips bucking upwards whenever my pussy slid up his cock, moaning uninhibitedly when he felt my pussy flutter around him.</p><p>"We've barely started, and you're already such a mess, princess," he whispered, laughing at my wanton groan. "I should have known you'd like it if I talked to you like this."</p><p>I tossed my head back; I was unable to focus on anything other than his words and the feeling of him moving inside of me.</p><p>“The others all thought you were just <em>teasing</em> me, but we both know what you really are, don’t we, baby?” One of his hands left my hip to palm my breast, his fingers tweaking my nipple. “You’re just a dirty little thing, aren’t you? Such a pretty little slut.”</p><p>He tugged on my nipple especially harshly, drawing a whimper from me. “I asked you a question, princess.”</p><p>“Yes,” I rasped. “Yes. Oh my <em>god.</em>” My hips were moving faster, my thighs were burning but I couldn’t stop. I just <em>couldn’t.</em></p><p>The hand that was on my breast moved down my body until his fingers brushed over my clit. “I want to hear you say it, princess.”</p><p>My vision started to whiten, my stomach muscles tensing with the force of my pleasure. I was <em>right </em>there. I just needed…Spencer. I had always just needed Spencer.</p><p>“I’m your slut,” I moaned. “I teased you because I wanted…I wanted you to fuck me like this.”</p><p>His fingers pressed more firmly against my clit, drawing tight circles. “Good girl,” he whispered. “Now, cum for me.”</p><p>It’s like my body was waiting for his permission. My pussy clamping down on his cock, my back arching, my mouth opening in a scream while I found my pleasure at the hands of Dr. Spencer Reid.</p><p>I was vaguely aware of the curses slipping from his mouth as he found his release inside of me. His hands moving over my body as I slowly came down enough from my high that I could fall forward, resting my body on his chest.</p><p>My ear was pressed against his heart; I focused on the pattern of his heartbeat as I slowly started to regain control of my own rapid heartbeat.</p><p>Spencer’s arms were wrapped around me, his fingers drawing patterns against my skin. I wonder if he felt how my breath caught when he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.</p><p>“So, do I have to tease you for 6 months every time I want to do this?”</p><p>He chuckled, lifting his hand from my back only to bring it down against my ass with a sharp slap. “You’re such a brat.”</p><p>I lifted my head from his chest, grinning down at him. “But you like me anyway.”</p><p>Spencer smiled softly at me. “But I like you anyway.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>